Tonight the Stars Revolt
by pistaccio pudding
Summary: *AU OotP* Slash/MPreg The war is waging near the end of Harry's 7th year, as Harry looses strength, Albus gives Harry a potion making him pregnant. Running to NY, he meets a group of dark hybrids, who help him. Now, he returns.
1. Hybrid Theory

[A/N]: Hi All!!! This fic is the result of a plot bunny that jumped in my head around dinner, started bouncing around while I was writing the fifth chapter for Monkshood, Wolfsbane, and an Infusion of Wormwood; and proceeded to demand that I write this…which I am now doing…whether or not I continue depends on you.  So sit back and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has legal claim on them does.  Any similarities in any of my characters to an actual person or person's plot is purely coincidental and I apologize.  Is that all?  Oh, right: Its no use in suing me…I have nothing but services as a writer *bows* and who *really* wants that? ; )

SUMMARY:  It is nearing the end of what would have been Harry's seventh year if he hadn't had dropped out to help the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore full time.  Both sides are struggling to gain the upper hand, to no avail.  When Harry's strength starts to wane, Dumbledore decides to get Harry pregnant through a revolutionary new potion, producing a powerful new weapon.  When Harry refuses, he does it anyway; and Harry decides enough is enough.  Fleeing to New York, he meets a group of people that will help him, or set him back again.

Oh yes, It WILL be SLASH so you are officially WARNED.

TONIGHT the STARS REVOLT

-----Chapter One: Hybrid Theory-----

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily as he sunk into the high-backed chair behind the ornate wooden desk in his office.  His tired, vivid blue eyes raked over the report for any chance that Voldemort's forces had a weakness that would give some leeway for the Order of the Phoenix and the Light.  Nothing, unfortunately, served to give an advantage to the ancient wizard; who now looked everyone of his nearing hundred and fifty years.

The past three years since Voldemort's rebirth at the Triwizard competition had been a constant struggle for dominance over the other.  Losses were hard for both sides as the Dementors left Azkaban and joined Voldemort early in the war, but were evened out by the giant's alliance with Dumbledore thanks to Hagrid and Madame Maxine's efforts.  Several children of known Death Eaters left Hogwarts and are assumed to be training with their parents.  A number of them, including Draco Malfoy, were disowned for choosing the Light side over following their parents' wishes.

But the Order of the Phoenix prodigy, Harry Potter himself, was wearing thin.  He was still young, seventeen years old, and yet he had given himself fully and passionately to the cause; going so far as to leave the regular schedule of Hogwarts to be apprenticed with the Order.  He worked endlessly; one moment researching spells and ancient rituals, another practicing, and then going into battle while his former classmates lived under the illusion that within Hogwarts grounds, they were untouchable.  They truly were, at least in their own minds, Harry kept them safe; allowing nothing to reach them, except the unavoidable death of a parent or loved one that was mourned and moved on from.  It was hard work and every one in the Order thought that he shouldn't do so much; that it would burn him out.  But no one told him any different, everyone in the Wizarding World knew it was true, that the lightening scar on his forehead branded him and enslaved him to the cause, just as the Dark Mark did to Death Eaters.  A price for life.

Now, however, the hope of all the Light rested upon the waning body of a seventeen year old with more power than he could possibly control or tap into, unless…

…..

….

…

..

.

For the first time in a long while, Albus Dumbledore smiled; he now had the weapon that would bring the forces of Voldemort to its knees.

`';,.;`';,.; `';,.;`';,.;`';,.;`',.;

     Albus' plans were told to the inner circle of the Order; which consisted of the remaining Marauders, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagal, Mundungus Fletcher, and Arabella Figg.  All of the Order's plans and decisions were run through the circle, and the outcome of the war depended on their decision.

    And they voted in going ahead with Dumbledore's plan.

    It was not easy to convince the circle that this is what was needed to win that war, or at least gain the advantage.  Sirius especially had put up an argument that launched a debate over if Harry was ready and able to care for a child.  Dumbledore, it seemed, had a solution to that and all the other concerns of the inner circle; the Order itself would help care for the child; training it for battle at a young age.  

Throughout the entire discussion, Snape remained quiet, unquestioning and deep in contemplation.  Just as quietly as the Order reached its decision allowing for the potion that would make Harry conceive and carry theoretically the most powerful wizard of the time, Snape posed a question that would answer itself soon enough.

"You go about planning as if Potter would agree to such a thing; he's honorable to a fault; I doubt that he would subject a child to that kind of life"

The room quieted down, and the content looked towards Dumbledore for an answer,

"It is his honor," Albus stated just as quietly, "That will make him agree"

`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`'.;`',.;

Several months later, the potion that Albus had proposed had been researched, applied, and made; the other wizards' blood, seamen and magical essence added.  All that was needed was Harry to drink it.

That day found an exceptionally tired Harry Potter traveling down one of the worn stone corridors in the Hogwarts castle.  Some of the younger students stared at the Boy-Who-Lived in undisguised awe, while the older students who had attended classes with Harry in previous years nodded in recognition and respect.  Giving a small sigh, he allowed for a tiny smile to grace his handsome but worn features.  Premature lines and dark circles marred his fatigued emerald eyes.  Giving the password, "Sour Patch Kids" to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, he climbed the twisted helix staircase to the cluttered office of his mentor.  Opening the door, he found the room empty; but proceeded to the unoccupied phoenix perch by the unopened window.  Giving it a turn, he stepped back, a practiced motion, giving room for the stone wall behind to open.  Gaining entrance, he climbed down the ancient steps and came before a set of large double oak doors as old as the castle itself; the charms placed upon it to keep them from decaying appeared to wearing off as the sent of rotting wood became stronger as he lifted his arm to pull the left door open.  With an eerie creek, he stepped in side the Inner Circles' meeting room.  Chairs were placed in a semi circle around one large, antique red-upholstered chair, or throne more appropriately, dark cherry stain glowing in the dark candle light.  Harry stepped into the center, his friends and comrades surrounding him and giving him nervous smiles, though some didn't even bother.  The whole scene was decidedly creepy.  

Upon the throne, sat Dumbledore, looking at Harry, a foreign glitter in his eyes that was absent for so long but not quite the same.

"Harry," he started, "We have called you here today because we need your help"  Harry, who stood straight and silent throughout his observation of the scene before him, nodded, more than a little confused, as all the work that he had done had never been so formally asked of.  Dumbledore took the nod as a sign of acknowledgement and continued,

"You're help with the Order and your sacrifices have been more than invaluable to the Order and the Light; so it is with a heavy heart that I ask you the following"  Albus' piercing eyes looked upon him and Harry gave a nervous nod again.  Why was he unable to say something?

"We, the inner circle have come to the conclusion that if you were to conceive and carry a child, it would have an abundance of power; the power you yourself have but cannot access at such a young age.  In a decade, your child could finally defeat Voldemort while it would take you double that time to access it.  This potion," From a black velvet bag on his side, Albus withdrew a small vile, trapped within it a glittering sky-blue potion, "Has the essence of another powerful wizard, and with it you can carry a child of your own to term; and help the Light defeat Voldemort forever" Dumbledore stood from the throne and made his way over to where Harry stood in the center of the circle, shell-shocked.  He placed the glittering vile into Harry's hand.  Harry, still trying to close his mouth, looked at the potion in his hand and allowed the full weight of the situation to come upon him.  

The vile fell from his hand, and dropped on the floor, an unbreakable charm upon it stopped the liquid inside from splattering on the stone floor; it rolled to Albus' feet.  The circle waited in baited breath to hear Harry's answer.

"No" it was faint, just above a whisper but it echoed across the room and had the groups breath caught in their throats.  Some, still disbelieving, has their doubts cleared as Harry repeated the single-syllable louder, "No".

Dumbledore looked to him, his eyes were calculating, one may have said cold, but he continued his argument in a soft and gentle voice,

"But why not Harry?  You have always wanted a family, and you may never get any children of your own with your—sexual—preferences"

Harry flushed in anger and embarrassment as some of the Order members looked at him in surprise.

"Be that as it may," he ground out, "I will not allow for a *child* an *innocent* of what would have been my own flesh and blood to be a tool for Voldemort's destruction!"

"Like yourself?"

"No! Because what happened to me happened unwillingly and unknowingly to all parties, to Light and Dark, it was; *is* my fate.  I lived when I should have died, this is my penance to that fact, and I have long since reconciled myself to my fate.  I now have the opportunity to stop that from happening to a child again, and I will not yield!  Better that the child not exist than to be nothing more than a tool with the weight of the world on its shoulders!"

Mouths dropped open, in shock and self-loathing as the truth behind their actions over the past months came to a face, and in guilt they looked down.  Dumbledore looked to Harry who was breathing deeply and his face still flushed,

"Is that your decision?"

"Yes" Without hearing the protests or Dumbledore's callings, he turned and with a swirl of black robes, left towards the doors.  He never heard, in his angry and confused haze, Dumbledore come up behind him.

"Then I am sorry, Stupefy!"

The spell took Harry by complete surprise; it caused him to stumble over his feet before falling down.  He clung to his last bit of conciseness, something he never would have had if he wasn't so powerful, but never would have needed if it had been anyone short of Dumbledore or Voldemort casting the spell.  The last thing he remembered was outraged voices and something that tasted like blueberries rolling down his throat, on impulse he swallowed, and it was done; a burning erupted and he blacked out.

`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;'`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;

            It had been a week since the potion was unwillingly administered and Harry was now expecting a baby boy; Harry himself was still unconscious as the potion manipulated his magic into altering his body to make room for the baby.  A cesarean section (C-Section sp.?) would be needed to remove the child.  Sirius, despite being outraged against Albus' disregard for Harry's wishes, was excited about his godson's baby.  Albus himself was disappointed that the measure had to have been taken but stood by his decision, comforting himself with the fact that it was what was best for everyone; need before morals.  

----

Harry became aware of the soft bed beneath him and the crisp linen under his head and instantly knew that he was in the hospital wing.  His eyes, still being closed, took a great deal of effort to open.  When they did, the startling white of the room and its contents caused Harry to groan as he realized what had happened; it was then that he closed his eyes in vain, trying to stop the tears that threatened to overflow.  

"It was for the best, you know" Harry glanced to his side, only to see Dumbledore sitting quietly by the bedside.

"For whom?  You? Certainly not for the baby" He looked away from the Headmaster in disgust.

"Regardless of your currant feelings for me," The headmaster obviously sensed what he was thinking, "You cannot go elsewhere, and you will not terminate your pregnancy; we all know you couldn't do that"

"But I don't have a choice do I?" Dumbledore looked at him closely,

"There is always a choice; but do what is best for you and your baby.  Stay here, you have nowhere else to go and here you have protection," With a great sigh, Albus lifted himself out of the beside chair, "I will have your usual room set up for you, as well as some things prepared" He gave Harry a brief pat on the shoulder, which he recoiled from; giving it no mind, Albus left the hospital wing quietly.

`',.;`',.`;',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;'`,.',.;`',

            Harry stayed for several more days in the hospital wing, he had a flow of visitors who were all sorry about what happened but were too excited and assured in their beliefs to give a damn about what Harry was going through; at least that is what he told himself.  The only people who had come close to guessing what Harry was thinking was Remus, the werewolf was as perceptive as ever; and surprisingly Draco and Snape.  While the relationship between Harry and Draco was well enough that it warranted the use of first names; his, in a word, unsteady, affiliation with Snape did not.

            After Poppy deemed him well enough to leave, he was escorted to the room he usually occupied near the headmaster's office and the hospital wing by an anxious Sirius.

"Here we are," Padfoot said the password to the portrait of a young fairy who giggled and pointed at the animagus before swinging open.  As Harry walked in, he felt his face become blank and eyes water slightly at the sight before him.  While the colour, Gryffindor red remained the same, the dark, heavy drapes that blocked out the sun had been opened allowing the sun to fall on a bassinette that stood by the fireplace.  Sirius stood back, allowing Harry to look around his room; he watched as his young,—pregnant,—godson walked into the spare room that had been decorated with small phoenixes; _presumptuous, Harry thought, of them, __clever, too; instilling the Order's influence at several days old. _

Harry walked back into the main room, to see his godfather leaning in the doorway, grinning at him.  Without notice, he was swept into a warm hug;

Don't worry Harry," he said into his ear, still holding him, "It'll be fine, you'll see.  Just get comfortable, I'm sure Albus will be wanting to see you soon" Sirius pale blue eyes looked to him as he slowly let go, "Soon we'll have a little Pronglet running around, I can't wait!" Grinning again, and giving a swift hug, he turned out to the door, "Do you want me to send Dobby up with some food?" Shaking his head in the negative, his eyes followed Sirius as he all but skipped out the door.  Looking around, his eyes stopping on the bassinette, Dumbledore's words came back to him,

"_There is always a choice; do what is best for you and your baby." _

That I will do.

He went to the edge of the sickeningly red four-poster bed, and took a look in the trunk.  All of his possessions that were worth having were there, his photo album of his parents and his years at Hogwarts, his text books, his father's invisibility cloak, clothing—all muggle—that fit, and most importantly a large satchel filled with galleons and muggle pounds; enough to get his life started.  He pulled two letters, one to Sirius and Remus, another to the Order, and placed them on the fire-side table.  Shrinking the trunk, he placed it in the satchel.  His eyes fell on the bassinette once again, he looked inside.  There, was a worn brown bear, missing an ear, on the small pillow; a note was pinned to its stomach.  Taking the bear out, he opened the note,

_'Harry,_' it began,

_This was yours when you were a baby, it was your favourite.  Lily made it for you and left it in Remus' care when they went into hiding.  I thought you might want to give it to your son.  Don't worry about a thing, it'll be alright. _

_Love,_

_     Padfoot and Moony_

Smiling slightly, Harry shrunk the bear and placed it in the satchel with his trunk.  He closed his eyes, and with all the concentration he could muster, apparated out of the castle.*

------

He re-appeared in a seedier area of London.  Digging into his shoulder bag, he pulled out the shrunken penknife Sirius had given him years earlier.  Muttering a spell that returned it to its normal size, he held the bag close to him as he turned on to the main street in search of a taxi.  Hailing one down, he pulled out some muggle money and asked to be taken to the nearest airport.  Ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the cabby because of his robes, he pulled them off to reveal black slacks and a turtle neck.  Stuffing the robe into his bag, he watched the driver for a moment before taking out his wand and discretely transfiguring a spare piece of parchment into some identification.  The name 'James Black' was beside his picture instead of the famous 'Harry Potter'.  Several minutes later, which was spent in silence between passenger and driver, the cabby pulled to a stop in front of the crowded airport.  Paying the man and nodding his thanks, Harry got out of the cab and made his way through the people inside the building.

            The line up to purchase his ticket was ridiculously long, and annoyed him to no end.  When he finally reached the teller, he absently wondered what the Order was doing about his disappearance, undoubtedly checking the Leaky Cauldron and other Wizarding venues to see if he had taken a room.  It was the tellers' sickeningly sweet voice that brought him out of his thoughts,

"How may I help you, sir?" Harry tried to contain his disgust from the woman as she eyed him up and down; she smiled wider as she looked as his well-formed muscles, showing the smudged red lipstick on her teeth.

"Yes," he started, trying not to stare, wondering how anyone could plaster so much make-up on one's face, "I was wondering if I could purchase a seat on the next flight to New York, please."  

"Of course, sir" The teller, whose name was obviously 'Bridgette' as the glaringly large name plate on her blazer indicated hit several keys on the keyboard in front of her before looking back at him, "We have a flight that leaves in a half hour, but the only seat available is in first-class, is that fine with you?"

"Yes," he said shortly, having every desire to leave the U.K. as quick as possible, "That is fine"  

"And how would you like to pay, sir?"

"Is cash acceptable?"  Harry pulled out a wad of hastily folded bills.

"Of course, sir" Harry held back a sneer as he watched her take the money with wide eyes, before a strange glitter returned as she visually feasted upon him, "Is there anything I can get? Any last-minute requests?" Barely concealing his revulsion, he nodded 'No'.

            Harry gratefully took the ticket and walked quickly through the airport, occasionally looking at signs to guide him to the gate.  Several minutes later, he approached the flight attendant collecting the tickets from other boarders.  Changing his bag to his right arm from his left, he used a small wandless charm that caused people to ignore it; he didn't want any possible questions.  He followed the flight attendants' directions to his seat, pausing only to let others pass him.

            The first class section was comfortable, and had room for his longer legs.  Thankfully accepting an offer for a drink, Harry took it and downed the glass quickly before settling in for a nice nap; fortunate not to have screaming babies or kids disturbing him for the rest of the flight.

`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.

            Harry stretched his stiff muscles and yawned loudly, thankful for the opportunity move after the long trip over the ocean.  Settling back into the seat of his cab, he watched the dark, dreariness of the New York streets pass by him.  A large problem presented itself, and Harry really didn't know what to do about it.  It was a question common to many runaways, a 'What do I do now?' type of question.  He had a conjured I.D. but he didn't know how it would work against American witches or wizards; a muggle really couldn't tell the difference, but a wizard could easily tell it was conjured because of the magical signature.  He needed a new one.  He also couldn't get a home or a job until he got the I.D. and then he had to worry about his growing stomach.  The baby.  He didn't have a clue how to take care of a child!  His eyebrows burrowed in thought, he didn't snap out of his reverie until he heard the driver swear and then the yellow cab swerve.  

"What the hell?!"  Harry looked through the plastic divider separating the back of the car from the driver's half, and as he looked out the windshield, he was inclined to agree.  Several dark figures stood in the middle of the empty side road, all of them dressed in black; but they weren't Death Eaters, that Harry could tell.  It was also the only thing as black masked covered their faces, there appeared to two males and a female, judging by the way the tight material hugged their bodies.  They stood in front of the car, blocking it from continuing to the main road ahead where Harry could see the blurs of speeding cars in the night.  Harry raised his wand defensively, ignoring the muggle who looked too stunned to speak.  The figures stood there for a few moments, looking at each other, perhaps whispering but Harry couldn't, with all his good hearing, tell what they could possibly be saying to one another.  Sharp nods shared between them confirmed his suspicions and gave the only warning as to what happened next.  The figures knees bent, as if preparing the jump, but Harry knew they couldn't, no human could jump the 20-feet or more that now separated the car from the figures.  It was then that Harry noticed that the muggle cabby hadn't done nothing, but slowly put the car in reverse, and he watched as the car slowly crept backwards.  The cabby started to speed up, trying to get away from the figures, but they had long since noticed his escape attempt and, as their muscles tensed and they three figures propelled themselves high into the air, Harry realized that the only creature capable of such a feat was a vampire.  A very powerful vampire.  Harry's eyes widened as the middle figure, the female, landed effortlessly on to the hood of the car after twisting nimbly in the air.  The two men, larger than Harry was, had positioned themselves on wither side of the door.  Harry grabbed his bag, preparing to apparate away before he remembered the muggle who was currently screaming.

"Why do I always get myself into these messes even when I'm trying to get away from them?" He muttered to himself.  Harry raised his wand and muttered a curse, pointing it at the woman on the hood, the red light burst from his wand and headed towards what he supposed was a vampire as she shrieked and twisted her body agilely, letting the curse fly by.  

            The two men, who had taken post at both sides, ripped the doors off, letting them go and fly through the air before landing several meters away.  Both exits blocked, Harry cursed and aimed his wand at the one on his left side, the figure turning quickly and swearing graphically as the curse skimmed his thigh.  The other, now behind him reached out towards Harry and wrapped his heavily muscled arms around him and yanked him from the cab, the other he could see, was still swearing, grabbed his bag and walked around the cab where he was joined by the female who was currently walking towards him, a needle in her hand.  Harry struggled to get out of the strong man's grip but he was only held tighter, his back against the man's chest.  They avoided any damage to his stomach, but Harry was still struggling manically, too scared to care.  The woman grabbed Harry's arm, the needle placed above it ready to strike; he focused his gaze on it and, using his wandless magic, knocked it out of the woman's hand.  The leather-clad woman's eyes widened behind her mask as she looked at her two companions, mountains beside her small form.  Shrugging, the one Harry had attempted to curse and held his bad, lifted his arms before swiftly bringing it down on Harry's head.

`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.;'`,`',.;`',.;`',.;`',.

            Harry awoke, and the first thing he noticed was the white.  Panic spread quickly through his body as the scenes from the night previous flashed within his mind.  Sitting up quickly, he hoped to god he wasn't back at the Hogwarts hospital wing.  Looking around, he realized he wasn't at Hogwarts, but was in a hospital or infirmary of some kind.  The walls were white and white tiles rose half way up the sides and covered the floor, in fact, it looked more like a surgery room.  Various—muggle?—medical equipment sat off to the sides of his bed, his clothes, the black turtle neck and slacks, sat on the end of his bed.  Getting up, he placed a foot on the tiles but recoiled as the cold touched his feet.  Looking around for some shoes, he frowned as he found none.  Shrugging, he gingerly placed his feet back on the ground, this time not jumping in surprise.  He grabbed his pants and shoved them on quickly over his boxers which Harry was thankful had been left on.  Reaching over for his sweater, he frowned as he pulled it over his head, grateful for the warmth that it provided against the unnatural cold.  He looked around the room again, for an escape route, his eyes falling on several open doors; also on a chair beside his bed which had a novel, a cheap romance, placed open on the chairs' seat to keep its place; several muggle chip and candy bar wrappers littered the ground near it.  Looking one last time, maybe for some shoes, perhaps some socks, his eyes raked the shelves along the walls for something to keep his feet from freezing.  All of the cabinets contained various muggle medicines and equipment, but nothing for his poor feet.  He searched around the bed again, this time checking under it.  Pulling himself, the bed for support; he frowned, he hadn't even found a dust bunny!  Searching the side table, where a nothing but a lamp sat, he reached to pull open the drawer.  As he peered inside, he blinked in surprise, his wand sat there, looking freshly polished. 

'What the hell was going on here?!'

Picking it up, he inspected it carefully, reaching out his magic to see if anything had been tampered with…not a thing had been touched! It was perfect!

A crash from behind him caused Harry to whip around, his eyes falling on a chubby woman in a white lab coat, several chocolate bars falling from her arms.

"Oh! Hello there Mr. Potter!" she started, bending over to pick up the fallen treats, "I'm glad you're up! Let's get some food into you before I take you to see Demo, eh?"  The woman had a friendly, round face with mousy brown hair and square glasses rested haphazardly on her nose.  Harry, startled reached up for his own glasses, eyes widening as he realized he could see without them!  He looked to the woman questioningly as she chuckled merrily.

"Oh! That, we took the liberty of correcting your eyesight for you," The woman straightened up, placing the bars in her white coat's pocket, "Now; I bet you have some questions?"  Harry could only nod dumbly, who *were* these people?

"Well, my name is D.Q, it's really Dayna Queens, but everyone calls me D.Q. so you're welcome to do the same, or Dayna, whatever floats your boat!"  She motioned for him to follow her, not thinking in the harm if he had his wand.

"Would you like something to eat? A sandwich or a hamburger?"

"Er, no thanks"

"Well at *least* have a chocolate bar! You need to have something! You're all skin and bones!" She shoved the bar in his face and poked him for emphasis.

"Er, thanks"

"No problem, Harry dear.  Now," D.Q was walking down a white hallway and through a set of double doors, and Harry followed dutifully, "We're going to see Demo, rather Demosthenes, you see, she's the leader of the Nefastafalese"

"The what?"  Harry looked at D.Q. in confusion.

"She'll explain that for you too"

"Oh, alright then."  He then noticed that they had left what he supposed was the hospital wing and was now traveling down a dark green corridor with a dark wood paneling, thick wooden doors of the same colour appearing now and then.  They passed no one on their way down the carpeted hall, but Harry remained cautious, his hand in his pocket gripped to his wand.

"We're here" They stopped in front of a set of double doors, the same style as the others except that the handles appeared to be made of gold rather than the copper the had seen on the other single doors.  D.Q. turned the handles and opened the left door. "Don't worry dear, she won't bite" Harry gulped, and wondered if this Demosthenes really *could* bite.  He stood there, staring at the door until D.Q. gave him a push on the butt, with a surprising strength, causing him to crash into the room.

"Hello there Harry" Regaining his equilibrium, he looked up into the penetrating eyes of Demosthenes.  The woman, the leader of this 'Nefastafalese' was in a word, stunning.  Her hair was red; not Weasley red, but Gryffindor red, blood red.  Her eyes were an eerie mix of black and silver, contrasting her pale, almost translucent skin.  She was tall and impossibly slim; the embodiment of a vampire queen.   Had Harry been anything but gay, he would have tried to get in her pants, but he wasn't, so he settled for being appreciative of her beauty.

"Now, I bet your wondering why you're here?" a nod, "Yes well, it's a fairly long story to tell so if you would hold all questions until the end and I ask you to please consider what I purpose of you" She looked at him, almost pleadingly if it were possible of such a regal lady, her obsidian eyes with its silver veins looked into his emerald, and he nodded.

"Alright" Demo smiled slightly at him and cleared her throat before beginning,

"The Nefastafalese is an organization of hybrids, mainly dark creatures," Harry's eyes widened, "werewolves, vampires and demons mainly, though we have had several veelas and elves.  We are all hybrids, mixes of these creatures; the children of vampires and muggles, muggles and werewolves, veelas, occasionally a demon.  What usually occurs with demon hybrids is somehow, whether accidental or not, blood is combined and the non-demon is the hybrid.  I digress; the Nefastafalese was created by a vampire-human hybrid named Desdemona nearly two decades ago, quite recently.  She had much trouble in the magical world of North America because, as you may or may not know, there is no organized system of magical law.  Schools are run and managed by private councils, and many muggle-borns live their lives never knowing they have magic.  As a result, magical crime runs rampant; and since the 1970's, these crimes have resulted in an increase in hybrids because of rape, sharing needles, one-night stands, you understand?" Harry nodded, attempting to sort through the information being given to him, this was one thing they didn't teach you at Hogwarts, he seriously thought Voldemort would think it too much to handle, "These hybrids are discriminated against in the magical world, and often killed and hunted.  Thus, the Nefastafalese was created; originally as a refuge and training center for hybrids to take care of them and control their abilities.  You must understand, vampire hybrids, like the ones you met tonight, have the advantages of being a vampire, increased strength, endurance, exceptionally long lifespan but not immortality, and some are immune to the bloodlust.  Werewolf hybrids may not change during the full moon, or if they do, they may retain their own minds, they have increased strength, endurance, and I've known many who can change into a wolf at will.  The possibilities with these gifts are endless, but they have to be responsible with them; and all of us here use our gifts to help other hybrids, and to lessen magical crime in the city.  We find hybrids, often abandoned, and we care for them, raise them and train them; we all contribute and we all care, more than most hybrids out there get.  That worries us, rogue hybrids, the ones we've missed or who've left us; they feel superior to muggles, witches and wizards, even the pure-blooded creatures, and they act it.  They have, on more than one occasion, tried to take control here, but we fend them off.  It has gotten harder, in recent years, rogues are banding together to create more hybrids through rape and kidnapping of the children, they want to take control of the magical world, and the witches and wizards are too high-and-mighty to be rightfully scared of the threat they pose!  We try, but we can only do so much.  This is where you come in," Harry was instantly weary, he had left the Order and Britain to escape these wars, is there anywhere safe from evil? "I am aware of your plight, and all I ask is that you help with warding us" Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, he had not been expecting that, "We will compensate you for your work, you see, wizards, none at all, are willing to help, and your powers for warding or even magically enhancing our weaponry will give us a huge advantage over the rogues.  We will supply you with a legal I.D., a house, and a place to stay until you give birth.  I can guarantee you work here when you need it, no strings attached, you leave and we will give you our best; any help, even placing an anti-apparition ward will be greatly needed and appreciated." Harry looked unconvinced, it was a good offer and the only of its kind he could get, he had no muggle education and he couldn't go into the American wizarding world, Dumbledore could easily track him. Demo hesitated, she may hold high respects in the hybrid world, but she was still a 25-five year old vampire hybrid herself, the daughter of an Ancient and a muggle, and she could do nothing to Harry, "There is something about the son you carry," her eyes looked once again into his, "There is more there than just the blood of two very powerful wizards, I would say he is a hybrid too" Harry's eyes widened in shock, how could they do that to him!?, "I think that the other father had vampire blood in him, he is the first of his kind, a powerful wizard-vampire hybrid" A question formed in Harry's mind,

"If his other father had vampire blood in him, would that make him a hybrid too?" Demo frowned,

"I do not know, it is possible, a certain level of magic has to awaken it, you see," she began to elaborate at Harry's confused look, "The father was probably born with the vampire ability, it was dormant because magic and vampirac abilities are like oil and water, they do not mix.  It is possible, perhaps, that with your combined power levels that it may give strength and awaken the ability, or it may again lay dormant; I do not know, it is certainly interesting."  Nodding slowly Harry thought to himself, he had one more reason to stay and no strings attached was a blessing; he wanted the best for his son, and with his minimal muggle education this was the best option, a fairly good deal, too.

Harry looked to Demosthenes, his eyes resolved and determined,  

"I'll do it."

-------End Chapter One: Hybrid Theory-----

[A/N]: Damn! That was the longest chapter I have /ever/ written…over 6,000 words!!!  This fic *WILL* be SLASH between Harry and the babies' father…so speak up on who you want it to be! It is slash remember? So choose your HP/?? Pairing!

                                   PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!    


	2. Hear You Me

DISCLAIMER: If you want all the info, check out the first chapter.

**[A/N]:**  Oh my God! I am totally surprised at all the support and suggestions that all the reviewers have given me…In fact, I've been hit with *another* Plot Bunny and there will be MORE surprises in this chapter…I hope you enjoy and please give your opinion ^_^ This chapter is the result and the first maybe edited slightly, maybe not. 

TONIGHT THE STARS REVOLT

-----Chapter 2: Hear You Me-----

            Albus Dumbledore, who, in the past few months had been meticulously planning what he considered the grandson he'd never had destruction.  Completely unknowingly.

Yes, it had been Albus who mused the idea of asking Harry to have a child in favour of the Light's benefit, but that was the farthest it had ever gotten, in Albus' mind.  At least, in his right mind; because over the last five months, something else had been influencing the Headmaster's mind, something bigger than the war and Voldemort.  

      At the currant moment, Albus Dumbledore woke up, sweating profusely and feeling hung over, as if he had been sleeping for months; which he had been, at least mentally, as the spirit which had possessed him and effortlessly maintained that control and manipulation, using him to do so to others with out raising the slightest suspicion, had finally left his body.  Realizing that something had happened, though he was unsure what, Albus sat up. His usually sharp mind dull and blurred, he hurried to the door; staggering slightly at the sensation of being in full control of his legs, he climbed down the stairs from his personal chambers to his office, calling the Order of the Phoenix as he went.

----

~_The land was dry, the sky was an eerie purple-blue that spanned the entire sky, and no clouds could be seen, just wisps of soft violet.  Two men, perfectly bronzed and golden in the sun, stood facing each other chanting in a language similar to none known to no one.  The first figure, slightly shorter than the other but still much taller than the average man; had his eyes closed but if they were open you would see that his left eye was missing, all that remained was unnatural darkness that absorbed all light into its shadows.  The other eye was silver, which glowed and shined with all the might of the element; the difference between night and day were reflected in these eyes, but not menace._

_    "Anubis?"_

_The taller man, who had stopped chanting several minutes ago but had remained silent, looked to the younger man, apparently not startled at all the shadows reflected there,_

_            "Yes, Horus?" _

_            "Did we succeed?" The man, Anubis the younger one had called him, had long raven hair, which looked as though it had been bathed in blood when the brilliant light from the sun fell upon it.  His obsidian eyes gazed upon the young man in front of him, his face held a closed expression as he looked thoughtfully at the air between the two._

_          "We will know soon.  It should work, though; it is the same ritual as before, despite its modifications" A nod met his response._

_"What shall we do about the damage he has done?"  Anubis looked at his counterpart and friend,_

_"It was ordained long ago what would happen, it will come to pass as it must; without Set's interference ~_

-------

            The Order of the Phoenix sat assembled in the circular stone room, all of them watched uneasily as an exhausted Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair at the head of the circle.  He eyed the members wearily, too tired to hide, and how was he to tell them that he could not remember what he had done for the past months? That Albus Dumbledore, the infallible pillar of wisdom and tutor of the great Harry Potter had no control of even the simplest of actions?  The ancient wizard had no clue.  Taking in a steadying breath he looked around at the faces in the circle; he was confused, Harry was missing!

"Where is Harry?"  The Order looked at him confusedly, many, like Severus Sirius and Remus looked at him in suspicion.

"Don't you remember?  He ran away, we've sent out search parties and we think tha—"  Arabella Figg, a witch who was in the same year as the Marauders was cut off swiftly by Severus,

"Stop!," Severus tone was clipped and his eyes were dark as they glared upon Albus, "You do remember what happened, don't you? We were all fools! You're ridiculous plan drove away the only hope we have!" Severus was fuming, his glare, which had increased tenfold during his rant, was still directed at the headmaster, "Of course, you're probably not Albus are you? How could you not remember those plans? Or what you did? For all we know, he's a Death Eater in disguise!"  The Order looked in shock and disbelief at Snape, who had risen from his seat and whose hands were clenched painfully at his sides; never had anyone seen him this angry.

"Enough!" Dumbledore, whose very exhaustion and fear for his pseudo-grandson driven him to the point where he was too standing, his blue eyes cold and weary; this day was one for firsts, because never in the Order's history had Dumbledore ever been this angry in his life.  The Order shifted unsteadily and held their breath to see what would happen between the two wizards. 

It was surprisingly Albus who sat back down in his chair, his head rested in his hand as his body leaned in heavily on his arm, his elbow on the arm rest of the ornate throne.  No matter what had happened in the past months, never had Albus looked so defeated.

"I don't remember anything of the past five months, nothing."

-----

          Harry looked around at the rooms he would be occupying during his pregnancy, they were spacious and very comfortable; there were windows that looked over the busy New York streets; wards would be needed to be placed on them.  He had taken an elevator from what D.Q. and Demo had told him was the main headquarters for the Nefastafalese, which was incredibly large and had taken them several years to complete, not having the advantage of regular magic; only whatever the veela, elf, and demon magic's could give.  The strength  of the vampire and werewolf hybrids had also been a big help.

      "Do you like your rooms? No one comes in these parts of the Headquarters, the hybrids prefer the lower levels" 

      "Yes, very much," Harry looked around the room, the furniture was modern, and while not expensive, looked quite nice.  The building itself, he could gather as he leaned outside the window, was old and roughly cut from thick and heavy stone; it looked to be turn of the century.  He pulled his head in and looked to Demo, D.Q. had gone back to her post at the hospital but not before telling him to put on some weight, that he needed it for the baby.  Harry decided to ask Demo, who was currently on the couch flipping through a magazine, a question that had been irking him for a while,

"Demo?" She looked up from her magazine, making contact with her eyes he took it as a sign to continue, "How did you know what had happened to me? That I was coming here?"

Demosthenes shifted uncomfortably, he black eyes on her lap she studied her hands intently, Harry's eyes were a little discontenting to look upon, too much sadness and betrayal lay in those emeralds; Demo moved a lock of blood red hair out of her face before mumbling something incoherently,

"Sorry, I didn't hear that" Harry moved in front of her and sat down in the space beside her on the dark blue sofa,

"I said," she repeated louder, "That I didn't necessarily _know, but that I received an anonymous letter telling me what had happened to you, and your powers as a wizard" Demo looked at him intently, trying to figure out if he would leave back to England and not help them at all.  Among the hybrids, Demosthenes was a powerful and cunning opponent, leader of the Nefastafalese, but to a wizard she was anomaly and to Harry she was a twenty five year old woman with too much responsibility, a lot like himself.  Or that's what Demo thought._

"I won't leave, you know" Demo looked at him, his eyes were sincere and there was a glow around him, whether it was due to pregnancy or his power, she didn't know but was thankful, "Do you happen to have the letter?" 

She nodded, getting up and walking to his door, "I'll be back for it in a minute, and no one knows you're here except for me, D.Q. and my three friends, Fey, Tees and Ben whom you've met last night," here Demo looked slightly apologetic, "I'm sorry about that by the way, I asked them to bring you here but I didn't mean by kidnapping you"

"It's alright" Harry really didn't care right now how they had gotten him here, at the currant moment he was all too happy to be away from the Order.  Demo looked at him, her face was happier, more relieved like she hadn't known how he would react about the events surrounding him being brought here.

"Okay then; I'll go get that letter, hmm?" Demo smiled before standing gracefully and leaving through the door into the empty hallway.

Harry took this opportunity to more thoroughly explore his rooms for the next nine months.  There were three parts, a sitting room with a colour scheme of dark blue to match the sofa; the tables were wood, and modern but simple in the design.  He walked across the room to an entertainment center which held all the basics, TV, DVD player, several modern movies lay on top, the person who bought them, however, must have had a sense of humor, 'Blade' and 'Blade 2' were among the others.

He closed the doors of the unit and the TV was hidden from view, on the left side of the room, he noticed a door, gripping the handle, he looked inside.  It was a bathroom, small compared to the ones at Hogwarts but larger than what he remembered from the Dursley's.  Closing the door, he turned to the other side of the room, making his way passed the sofa and to the dark door. The brass knob was cool against his hand as he pushed it open, a small creak as the hinges moved.  The room, his room, was decorated in a soft red, not glaringly bright as was in the Gryffindor common room, it was fairly simply decorated, a large canopy bed, tables at either side, a dresser, and a chest at the bed's foot.  A fire place was parallel to the bed and a large, over stuffed chair was placed in front of it.  Harry liked it instantly.

Leaving the room, he went back into the sitting room, waiting for Demo.

-----

            All the eyes in the Hall widened or narrowed, varying from the personal suspicions of the member; but all of them looked to Dumbledore in disbelief.  This was *Albus Dumbledore* he has defeated Grindlewald, lead them during Voldermort's first reign of terror, Headmaster of Hogwarts, trusted and admired by nearly all of the Wizarding World couldn't remember what his first priority over the past months were?

Snape's eyes had narrowed considerably, until they were mere obsidian slits,

"Memory charm?"  Albus shook his head,

"No, I would have been able to detect it if my memory or magic had been tampered with; I am immune to Imperious, and I would have remembered what had happened during those months"

Everyone else had been at a loss as to what had taken over their leader; no one knew of any potions or enchantments that could have produced the effect that it had over the headmaster.  

"Do we have any leads on where Harry could have gone to?"  Many in the Order, who had been closer to Harry, sighed in grief.  Remus and Sirius had taken his disappearance the hardest and had spent most of their time searching, without any success, for him.

"I doubt it," Snape said grudgingly, "We taught him.  He knows how we search, he knows how to hide.  Essentially, he has a working knowledge of all of our plans and procedures."

"He's been raised with muggles," Moody added, "He knows more about them then most of us here, aside from the muggle-borns and half-bloods; for all we know, he's used muggle means to leave Britain, assuming he has".

Dumbledore barely held back a sigh, "What of the other father? Who is it?" The Order looked at each other; they doubted the father would know if he was.

"You never told us; something about 'security reasons', a load of bullshit" Severus grumbled, "For all we know, it's bloody Voldemort!"  [A/N: As much as I love this pairing, it isn't]

Dumbledore looked grave,

"In the past few years, Harry has done more for this Order then most members present here today," a few looked down, guilty, "And now that he is no longer here, we have lost a great help to the war effort, things will be harder, and we will all shoulder his burdens…and I doubt no single person could bear it alone."

The Order looked between each other, their faces grave.  While some had had it easier because of Harry's help, things were going to be very difficult from now on, for everyone.

-----

            Harry looked to Demo as she entered the room, the letter clutched tightly in her hand.

"Here," Harry took the letter and opened it slowly as Demo sat beside him, "Do you recognize the writing?"

                       _Ms. Demosthenes,_

_I am aware of the situation in __New York__, regarding the War between hybrids.  As such, I thought it would be helpful of me to inform you of a young man, a Mr. Harry Potter, who has had some troubles in __England__, regarding an unwanted potion to make himself with child.  He is, of course, a wizard; a very powerful one.  I am sure that your assistance would be most appreciated from him.  He arrives in __New York__ tomorrow. _

"No, I don't; I don't recognize anything".  Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly; Demo caught this and looked at him sternly.

"You must get some sleep Harry, it's been a long and rather difficult day," Harry opened his mouth to reply, probably in the negative but Demo stopped him, "No, Harry.  You need this rest; there's nothing you can do now, wait.  Whatever else you want to ask can be covered later, go".  It was then that Harry understood the full reach that Demo had.  Her voice was soft yet stern and commanding.  He felt a strong urge to sleep then and realized that she had used some of her powers to make him sleep.  As he drifted off, he absently thought that Demo would make a decent Slytherin.

-----[End Chapter]-----

[A/N]: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!! I know I haven't updated in *months* but I have been *really* busy.  When I first started this chapter, it was soon after I posted the first one…Then I got my term report card and did really well in all my classes except English which I barely passed.  I just really didn't get on too well with my teacher.  So, my parents severely limited my computer time.  Then, when several assignments returned practically perfect, my parents loosened up and then it was 'culminating activity time' basically meaning that my grade had *huge* projects due for all classes that make up 30% of our final mark.  During that time, a local girl, Holly Jones, was murdered and I went to school with her sisters and a close friend of mine taught Holly vocal lessons and she took her death hard.  Now that school has ended and things have lessened up (and Holly's murderer was caught), I have had time to update! I have also had *two* more plot bunnies and am wondering where all these ideas are coming from.  Well, the chapter wasn't as good as I hoped but I like to consider it transitional.  The pairing has been decided, and its" HP/SS/LM.  That way, everyone's happy! ^_^

****By the way, that thing with Anubis, Horus, and Sett: it will all be explained later in the story, you won't hear from them until the end.  I also know I've completely *BUTCHARD* it but as the author, I'm allowed to twist things a little.**

Thank You to all who reviewed and those who e-mailed me to get off my butt…Your messages really helped!

            Potter-Snape, WB, Tanya Dinocrisis01, Nephir, Litchy5, elynx_98, Nabiki, diagonalist, candy cane, yiota, Bonnie, Artymuse, Crazycheesecake, Kateri, A Person, Mallory, Tiny Dancer, Rarity88, xikum, Emjade, Kaat Shadowlover, LoMaRiBa, barbarataku, Amanda, Alicia, kate, Teigra (please update!!!), Aria, gollum, ohinventedworld, Catherine, Laughing Cat, shandre, eclipse, Tabitha, Shizu, Cloudburst2000, Wormtail's worst enemy, Blackie06, KawaiiWhiteWolf, Keiko, Whitethorn, Maximum Poofy—Queen of AU, Heather, Werewolf Childe, Lover of Draco, Aria, Corgi, starheart20, stargrl28, lillinfields, jennylovesnick, Eva Phoenix Potter, Red Dragons Order.

THANK YOU TO ANYONE I MISSED!!! ^_^

…I really didn't like the way this chapter turned out…Demo seemed a little OOC from the first chapter but oh well…review anyway! 


End file.
